


The Matter Of The Urgent Front Leave

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Crack, Horstebert, M/M, Mpreg, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: "I have to apply for front leave very urgently," his son says to him.It is march 1915.
Relationships: Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something funny and also tried to explore the relationship between Camille and his father.

"I have to apply for front leave very urgently," his son says to him.  
  
It is march 1915.  
  
"This is a very bad moment right now," is the harsh answer. General Bernard Audebert is sitting at his desk looking through a pile of important documents. Has to confirm a couple of executions, _damn deserters_ , and just in this moment there's a knock on the door and his, much too gentle for war, son comes in. With a facial expression the general cannot classify at first. Somehow the boy looks guilty.

"Son, not now, we are in the middle of a maybe even crucial moment of the war, a front leave is not possible right now and anyway, why is it urgent? Can't it wait? "  
  
"No," says his son, sounding pretty annoyed, "no, **_it_** can't wait."  
  
"Fine," says the general, sighing and briefly putting the papers aside, "what exactly is going on?"  
  
"Well, that's not so easy to explain, you know, I misjudged the situation, thought nothing could happen the first time, at school they said ... and then in officer training they said the probability is there, but it would be a very small one and in general ... it’s difficult to get condoms being on the front and ... "

The general listens to him for a while and then resignedly asks: "You or him?"  
  
"Ahem, me," says Camille, blushing. "But, well, you know, the real problem is his national background. You won't like that now, but it just happened and you know that excitement is not good for me being in this condition... "  
  
It is very quiet in the room.  
  
"Am I to understand from your words that he is not French?" says the general frosty.

Camille nods and looks down.

"English?"  
  
His son is shaking his head.  
  
"What a mess," says the general. "Child, didn't I teach you anything? And you disregard everything, stain your honor as a french officer and engage in an affair with an enemy?! An illegitimate child in our family, that is unheard of for the last 100 years. You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
Then the general pales. "Or has he taken you by force?"  
  
"Father, you don't understand anything, I love him deeply and he loves me," Camille has tears in his eyes now.  
  
_Now the child is an the verge of starting to cry_ , the general thinks and intervenes by saying: "Come on, we'll find a solution."

*

The ceremony takes place in a small church in Paris.  
  
The general is glad that his son's husband is an educated and noble man. And he even speaks French, if not without an accent. May he be forgiven for being a goddamn _Boche_. After all, he made his son happy and, thank to him and the situation, this terrible war may even be on the way to be ended in the next few weeks.  
  
And he contributed to the fact the general will become a grandfather in the next few months. That was high time too.


	2. Die Angelegenheit des dringenden Fronturlaubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the german version of this and had to post it too.

„Ich muss dringend Fronturlaub beantragen,“ sagt sein Sohn zu ihm.

Es ist März 1915.

„Das ist gerade ein sehr ungünstiger Moment,“ ist die harsche Antwort. General Bernard Audebert ist gerade dabei einen Stappel von wichtigen Dokumenten durchzusehen. Muss gleich ein paar Exekutionen bestätigen, _verdammte Deserteure_ , und just in diesem Moment klopft es an der Tür und sein, für den Krieg viel zu sanfter, Sohn kommt rein. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den der General erstmal nicht einordnen kann. Irgendwie schuldig sieht er aus.

„Sohn, nicht jetzt, wir sind mitten in einem vielleicht entscheidenden Moment des Krieges, es geht jetzt nicht und überhaupt, warum ist es dringend? Kann es nicht warten?“

„Nein,“ sagt sein Sohn und klingt ziemlich genervt, „nein, _**es**_ kann nicht warten.“

„Fein,“ sagt der General seufzend und legt die Papiere kurz zur Seite, „was genau ist los?“

„Naja, das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären, weisst du, ich habe die Situation falsch eingeschätzt, dachte beim ersten Mal kann nichts passieren, in der Schule wurde ja auch gesagt…und dann in der Offiziersausbildung meinten sie, die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist zwar vorhanden, aber sehr gering und überhaupt…es ist ja schwer an der Front an Kondome ranzukommen und…“

Der General hört ihm eine Weile lang zu und fragt dann resigniert: „Du oder er?“

„Ähem, ich,“ sagt Camille und wird rot. „Aber, naja, weisst du, das eigentliche Problem ist sein nationaler Hintergrund. Das wird dir jetzt nicht gefallen, aber es ist nun mal passiert und du weißt, dass Aufregung für mich nun nicht gut ist…“

Im Zimmer ist es ganz still.

„Ich entnehme deinen Worten, dass er kein Franzose ist,“ sagt der General eisig.

Camille nickt und schaut zu Boden.

„Engländer?“

Kopfschütteln.

„Was für ein Schlamassel,“ sagt der General. „Kind, habe ich dir nichts beigebracht? Und du missachtest alles, besudelst deine Ehre als französischer Offizier und lässt dich mit einem Feind auf ein Techtelmechtel ein?! Ein uneheliches Kind in unserer Familie, das gabs seit 100 Jahren nicht mehr. Du solltest dich schämen!“

Dann wird der General blaß. „Oder hat er dir Gewalt angetan?“

„Vater, du verstehst nichts, ich liebe ihn zutiefst und er liebt mich,“ Camille hat inzwischen Tränen in den Augen.

Jetzt fängt dieses Kind auch noch gleich an zu weinen, denkt der General und kommt dem dazwischen indem er sagt: „Na, komm schon, wir werden schon eine Lösung finden.“

*

Die Zeremonie findet in einer kleinen Kirche in Paris statt.

Der General ist froh, dass der Ehemann seines Sohnes ein gebildeter und edler Mann ist. Und er spricht sogar Französisch, wenn auch nicht akzentfrei. Dass er ein verdammter Boche ist, das sei ihm verziehen. Immerhin hat er seinen Sohn glücklich gemacht und dazu beigetragen, dass dieser verdammte Krieg auf dem besten Weg ist um in den nächsten Wochen beendet zu werden.

Und er hat dazu beigetragen, dass der General in den nächsten paar Monaten Großvater wird. War auch höchste Zeit.


End file.
